Παιδί μου
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Porque para Sally lo más importante en el mundo es su bebe.


**Παιδί μου**

Sally Jackson siempre se ha caracterizado por ver cosas que otros no ven. Ella no puede recordar un solo momento de su vida en la que no haya visto a esas extrañas criaturas o sentido aquellas presencias divinas.

Nació y creció en Olympia, la capital de Washington. Sus padres solían bromear sobre eso, aunque ella nunca entendió el porqué. Pero a pesar de todo, ellos eran los únicos que le creían sobre las extrañas criaturas que veía.

Ella recuerda claramente como una noche antes de irse, sus padres se sentaron con ella y le dieron un libro de mitología griega. Le dijeron que ese libro le ayudaría a entender lo que veía. Un día después un hombre fue a su puerta, era un extraño cartero con el cabello blanco y ojos azules, sin embargo, ella noto que sus facciones eran parecidas a las de su padre. El hombre le dijo que había ocurrido un accidente en el vuelo de sus padres y que ninguno había sobrevivido.

Seguramente esa no fue la mejor forma de darle la noticia a una niña de 5 años, sobre todo si decide desaparecer dejando a la niña en shock. Su niñera la encontró parada en la puerta con la mirada perdida. Como no reaccionaba la llevo al hospital más cercano.

Ahí fue atendida por un joven doctor de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Un recuerdo viviente de su madre. El doctor tarareaba "One Day In Your Life" mientras la revisaba. Al terminar con ella le dijo que no se preocupara porque a pesar de que hayan días oscuros y noches negras, el sol siempre volvería a salir y a brillar dándole calor a todo aquel que lo necesite.

Después de eso Sally no recuerda mucho. El proceso judicial sobre su custodia es como un borrón para ella. Solo puede reaccionar cuando se encuentra viviendo con su tío, hermano de su madre. En realidad no es su tío…tío. Es más bien su…¿tiastro? Ella no sabe si ese término existe, pero no importa. Los términos están demás en su nueva casa. Su tío no la quiere, la desprecia y solo la cuida porque su abuela abogo por ella, a su abuela le gustaría llevársela pero está demasiado vieja y enferma para poder cuidarla. Un par de años después fallece, dejándola solo con un tío al que no le interesa si ella está bien o no.

Pero Sally no se rinde. Ella estudia y estudia todo el tiempo. Quiere lograr ser grande. Una novelista como su amada madre era dentro de su hogar, su madre nunca publico nada de lo que escribió, pero eso no significaba que su trabajo fuera malo. Su madre había tenido un talento especial para escribir cuentos, novelas, poemas y canciones…por alguna extraña razón lo único para lo que no servía era para escribir haikus. Aun así ni a su papá y ni a ella le importaba mucho ese detalle. Ambos siempre festejaban las creaciones de su mamá.

Cuando su tío enferma de cáncer, Sally tiene, por un segundo, el deseo de dejarlo ahí, de mirar a otro lado, hacerse la desentendida tal y como su tío hizo muchas veces cuando ella enfermaba. Sin embargo Sally no puede hacer eso. Por eso renuncia a su sueño de ir a la universidad para pagar el tratamiento de su tío.

Y ahí estaba ella con 20 años, sin familia, sin hogar y sin un titulo. En un desesperado intento por sentir algo más que pena por sí misma. Agarra los pocos ahorros que le quedan y alquila una vieja cabaña en las playas de Montauk, el lugar más alejado en que pudo pensar.

Durante tres días se sienta frente al mar y desea formar parte del océano, tan libre, tan fuerte…tan invencible. De esa forma es que llega a conocer a Poseidón. Ella sabe que se trata de un dios. Desde que leyó el libro que sus padres le dejaron, ha podido diferenciar con más claridad a los seres divinos de los simples mortales como ella.

Sally nunca entendió lo que despertó la curiosidad de Poseidón. Pero ella no se queja. Es apenas una jovencita que decide vivir el momento.

Gracias a Poseidón ella logra aprender mucho más sobre ese fascinante mundo al que no pertenece, pero que tiene el privilegio de ver. Ella absorbe como esponja todos los conocimientos que Poseidón le brinda, claro está que el pensar en muchos de los nuevos conocimientos adquiridos hace que se sonroje hasta las orejas y que suelte risas tontas. Porque hay conocimientos que no compartirá.

Paso las siguientes tres semanas junto con Poseidón. Ella sabía que no existiría un después. Lo que nunca imagino fue que Poseidón le ofreciera construirle un palacio en el fondo del mar para ella y el hijo que esperaba.

Enterarse de su embarazo fue una de las cosas más difíciles de su vida. Aun así rechazo la oferta de Poseidón y le pidió que regresara por su hijo cuando naciera, ella no podría criarlo. Como lo cuidaría si con las justas podría sobrevivir.

Pero Poseidón no puede llevarse al bebe por más que quiera, las reglas le dice. A cambio de eso le da una tarjeta.

Campamento Mestizo

Long Island, New York

(800) 009-0009

Poseidón le explica que en ese campamento el bebe estaría a salvo. Ahí le enseñarían a desarrollar sus poderes y habilidades además de ayudarlo a sobrevivir.

Sally acepta. Guarda la tarjeta y se dispone a esperar a que sea el momento oportuno de llamar.

Pasan los meses con lentitud. Cada día que pasa ella se repite que tiene que llamar, que debe avisar…pero no lo hace.

La mañana del 18 de agosto 1993, Sally se despertó con la determinación de llamar al campamento para dar aviso. Después de desayunar corre al teléfono público más cercano. No se arriesgaría a llamar desde la pequeña habitación que estaba alquilando.

Ella marca lentamente el número. _"Es lo mejor, ahí estará seguro"_ se repite mentalmente. Escucha el tono de espera y no puede evitar temblar ligeramente. Ella sabe que mandar al bebe a ese campamento es la mejor opción solución. Ahí lo cuidarían y lo protegerían ¿verdad?

Pueda que nunca lo llegue a ver, que no lo conozca ni sepa sus gustos. Pero él estaría a salvo y ella podría vivir tranquila, casarse y tener hijos tan mortales como ella. Y tal vez, en un futuro lejano, ella podría ir hasta el campamento y verlo de lejos. Seguramente lo vería convertido en todo un guerrero, tal vez tendría una novia o novio (ella no puede estar segura, son griegos después de todo), pero a pesar de todo él estaría bien, no la necesitaría…ella no sería necesaria en la vida de un guerrero, de un héroe.

Sally vuelve a la realidad cuando escucha la voz de un hombre a través de la bocina. Ella apenas puede balbucear que está en Olympia y va a tener un semidiós, pero Sally nunca pudo decir su nombre o dar una dirección para que la busquen. En el mismo momento en que hablo sobre el bebe le vino un fuerte dolor en el vientre.

Ella apenas es consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Escucha a una mujer gritar por una ambulancia porque entro en trabajo de parto.

Después de varias horas Sally escucha un fuerte llanto…el niño del mar a nacido.

El doctor que la atiende le entrega al bebe y le pregunta su nombre. Ella no sabe que responder, nunca pensó en cómo llamarlo.

Sally mira al bebe. Tiene una leve pelusita negra en su pequeña cabecita. Sus ojos son verdes, tan brillantes que no parecen pertenecer a un recién nacido. Ella ve como el bebe mueve los ojos tratando de enfocar algo hasta que su vista choca con ella, como si la mirara. Ella sabe que eso es imposible, los bebes no pueden ver más que sombras durante sus primeras semanas. Pero ahí estaba el bebe, mirándola fijamente. El hijo de Poseidón, de Poseidón…y de ella. Ese era SU bebe, su niño, su única familia.

El doctor vuelve a preguntarle por el nombre, Sally piensa rápidamente antes de decir

_-Se llamara Perseo, Perseo Jackson_-susurra mientras besa la cabecita de su bebe.

_-¿Perseo?, es un nombre interesante-_le escucha murmurar.

Sally mira levemente al doctor. Ella está segura que lo ha visto en algún otro lado. Sus cabellos rubios, esos ojos azules…Sally sabe que no es un mortal como ella, es un dios. Ella no quiere pensar de qué dios se trata. No le interesa en ese momento. Ella solo quiere que su bebe esté a salvo.

Esa misma noche. Cuando todos están dormidos. Sally recoge sus cosas y a su bebe. Por alguna razón comparte un cuarto solo con su bebe. Con una agilidad, que no debería tener por haber dado a luz recientemente, sale del cuarto y corre a la recepción. No hay nadie en ahí, lo cual es extrañamente conveniente. Con cuidado y temor, Sally falsifica un permiso de salida para ella. De esa forma en la mañana cuando no la encontraran pensarían que el doctor la dejo irse.

Pasa por la puerta, procurando no despertar al dormido guardia. Al salir sabe que tiene que cometer el segundo delito de la noche. Se acerca al auto más cercano y entra en el. Un cruce de cables y puede arrancar. Mientras maneja no puede evitar pensar en que ese mismo truco solía utilizar su papá cada vez que su mamá perdía las llaves del auto.

Con rapidez maneja hasta la pequeña habitación que alquila. Saca todo lo que tiene, ropa, dinero, unos pocos libros y los utensilios de bebe que sus amables vecinas le habían regalado.

Rápidamente regresa al auto y emprende el camino. New York, la cuidad donde la energía divina es más potente. De esa forma no los encontraran. Nadie la alejara de su bebe. Además ella quiere ir a esa ciudad porque fue en sus playas que su bebe había sido concebido.

Maneja toda la noche, con la luna iluminando su camino. Sally no es consciente que mientras se aleja, una docena de sátiros recorren las calles buscando un bebe semidiós.

Ella sigue su camino, haciendo las paradas obligatorias pero sin detenerme más de lo debido. Cuando la luna se va, el sol llega para seguir alumbrando su camino. Y ella no puede evitar sonreír.

Ella sonríe sin saber que un viejo centauro entierra su cara entre sus manos ante el futuro incierto de un bebe que no pudo encontrar.

Sally logra establecerse. Empieza a trabajar en una dulcería. Su bebe está con ella y eso es lo único que necesita para seguir.

Pasan los años y ella se ve obligada a casarse con el hombre más repugnante de la tierra. Pero es necesario, de esa forma su niño estará protegido de los monstruos. Es la única forma de que esté a salvo.

El tiempo sigue pasando y ella empieza a temer que encuentren a su bebe. El olor de Gabe funciono bien los primeros meses, pero al parecer su hijo es demasiado poderoso. Dentro de poco ni el olor de Gabe podría mantenerlo a salvo.

Sally sabe que debería mandarlo al campamento, pero eso significaría perderlo y ella es demasiado egoísta para aceptar eso.

Cuando su niño cumple 12 años lo manda al internado Yancy. Ese fue su primer error. No paso ni una semana antes de recibir una llamada. Es un hombre quien habla con ella y le dice que Percy tiene las aptitudes necesarias para entrar en un programa especial, pero ella sabe la verdad. Sally comete su segundo error cuando le dice al hombre que sabe del campo y de lo que Percy es. Entonces el hombre le advierte que si intenta llevarse a Percy, ellos se encargaran de encontrarlo y mantenerlo seguro con los suyos…no permitirían que Percy corriera peligro si podían evitarlo.

Sally quiere llorar después de eso. Ella sabe que el hombre está en lo correcto. Ella está impidiendo que su bebe conozca el mundo al que pertenece.

Pero no importa, ella no va a permitir que lo alejen de su lado.

Al finalizar el año, Percy regresa a casa. Le cuenta como le fue en el año. Le habla de Grover y del Sr. Brunner. Pero le oculta algo, algo que paso y que cree que ella no entenderá. Es entonces que Sally sabe que todo ha comenzado.

En un intento desesperado por mantenerlo a su lado, se lo lleva a Montauk. Tres días estarían ahí antes de emprender un nuevo comienzo el algún otro lugar. Pero nada paso como lo planeo.

Grover se presento la primera noche, era un sátiro. Sally se ve forzada a llevarlos al campamento, todo es por la seguridad de su hijo.

Ella hace todo lo posible para que lleguen por más que ella no lo logra. Sally no es consciente del tiempo que estuvo prisionera en el inframundo. Cuando regresa, Gabe le dice que su bebe es un delincuente buscado en toda la nación. Ella no le cree, su niño precioso no podría ser un delincuente. Un día después de su regreso su Percy llega, ella se alegra demasiado, pero no todo es felicidad. Gabe le exige que Percy se vaya para siempre.

Sally habla con Percy, ella debe pensar en una forma de que su niño siga a su lado. Él le dice que puede deshacerse de Gabe. Pero ella no quiere que su niño se ensucie las manos con ese ser repugnante. Percy le dice que regresara al campamento, que su permanencia en el dependerá de si Gabe esta o no.

Sally mira esos ojos verdes, temiendo que sea la última vez que los vea. Encuentra muchas cosas en sus ojos, la principal es un odio a Gabe y es ahí donde ella se da cuenta que no fue la única en recibir el maltrato de su esposo.

Ella quiere llorar al pensar en todo el daño que ese bastardo le debió provocar a su bebe, su leal bebe que aguantaba todo por ella.

Por eso no tiene remordimiento alguno cuando hace que Gabe desaparezca. No le preocupa ni le importa si con eso se gano un pase directo a los campos del castigo. Ella no perdonaría a nadie que se atreva a dañar a su bebe.

Cuando Percy vuelve del campamento le habla de todos sus nuevos amigos y de todas las actividades que hay. Le cuenta que Grover se ha convertido en buscador para hallar al dios Pan. Le habla de Chiron, alias sr. Brunner. Le cuanta de sus amigos Travis, Connor, Clarisse (con quien tiene una extraña amistad), Niza, Will, Michel y Annabeth…habla sobre todo de Annabeth, de lo inteligente que es, de lo bonita que parece con cualquier cosa, de gran guerrera y estratega que puede ser. Todo es Annabeth.

Sally sabe que su niño tiene un pequeño aglomeramiento con la hija de Atenea. Pero no se preocupa, seguramente se le pasara con rapidez.

Para el segundo año de Percy en el campamento Chiron la llama y le dice que el campo no será seguro para Percy ese año. Interiormente Sally se alegra. Podría disfrutar del verano con su bebe y el pequeño ciclope que encontraron. Tyson era un amor y Sally no tuvo corazón para dejarlo a su suerte.

Pero nuevamente las cosas no salen como lo esperaba. Annabeth llego y se llevo a Percy y a Tyson al campo.

Cuando Percy regreso, le conto gran parte de todo lo que paso. Gran parte…pero no todo. El campo poco a poco se estaba llevando a su niño.

Para el tercer año, conoció a Thalía, una hija de Zeus. A pesar de todo, Sally llego a conectarse con Thalía. Casi de manera inmediata adopto a la hija de Zeus como a su sobrina. A pesar de las quejas de Percy. Sally podía notar que entre ambos había más una hermandad que amistad, por más que ninguno se diera cuenta.

Después de que se fueron al campo. Sally empezó a ir a cursos de escritura para matar el tiempo. En esos cursos conoció a Paul Blofis. Paul era un buen hombre, era atento, caballeroso, gracioso y lo más importante, no le importaba que tuviera un hijo. Estaba dispuesto a considerarlo suyo.

Cuando Percy la descubre, ella no sabe que decir. Así que se limita a escucharlo. Cuando su bebe termina de contarle toda la situación, ella sabe que sin importar lo que diga él terminara arriesgándose por la hija de Atenea. Solo le pide que tenga cuidado y que encuentre a Annabeth. Internamente sabe que no tiene que pedirle que cuide de Thalía, su Percy nunca dejaría que algo le suceda a ella o Annabeth.

Al finalizar el verano recibe una visita de Thalía, le cuenta que se ha unido a las cazadoras de Artemisa y que posiblemente no pueda ir a verla tan seguido como quisiera. Sally le dice que no se preocupe, que la visite cada vez que pueda y que cada cierto tiempo le informe como esta. Thalía acepta y se va un par de horas más tarde con una gran bolsa de galletas azules.

Sally no puede evita entristecerse al pensar que ha perdido a su nueva sobrina. Pueda que por el momento no la haya perdido, pero ella sabe que llegara el momento en que Thalía empiece a vivir solo para la caza.

Cuando su niño regresa le cuenta sobre su misión. Pero no entra en detalles ni nada. Le dice en realidad muy poco y no le explica el porqué tiene un mechón blando en su cabello.

Para su cuarto año, ella ya acepta que tendrá que compartir a su niño con Annabeth. No tiene problemas con eso. Annabeth le cae bien.

Por alguna razón Sally se siente media angustiada ese verano. No descubre el porqué hasta que Chiron aparece en la puerta de su casa y le dice que Percy, su niño, su bebe, la razón de su existencia había muerto en la explosión del monte Saint Helens. Ella a duras penas se calma y le pregunta que paso. Chiron le dice que Percy se sacrifico después de hacer que Annabeth se pusiera a Salvo. Le dijo que Grover y Tayson seguían perdidos en el laberinto.

Cuando el viejo centauro se va, Sally no puede evitar desplomarse y llorar desconsoladamente. Ella no puede evitar pensar que ya nada tiene sentido. Ya nada importa, ni siquiera sabe porque sigue viva si su bebe ya no volverá. Pero Sally sabe que debe ser fuerte, por Annabeth, por Thalía, incluso por Tayson. Los tres aun la necesitaban. Aun así Sally siente miedo de lo que podría pasarle al pequeño ciclope en el laberinto. Pero internamente no puede evitar alegrarse por lo que le pasaría a Grover, después de todo, es culpa de ese sátiro que su bebe empezó a alejarse de su lado, fue Grover quien se lo llevo al campamento, fue Grover quien hizo que el minotauro los persiguiera…Grover era el principal culpable de todo.

En medio de su llanto se queda dormida. En su sueño puede escuchar dos voces, una suave y cálida, la otra risueña y traviesa. Ambos le dicen que no se preocupe, que su niño está a salvo. Le muestran una imagen y ella no puede evitar sentirse muy orgullosa de su bebe al darse cuenta que ha caído en la isla de Calypso. Ella sabe que para terminar ahí debes ser un gran héroe.

Al despertar sonríe tristemente. Aun cuando no lo vería más, ella prefería que se quedara en la isla de Calypso, ahí estaría a salvo para siempre. Pero su niño no podría abandonar a sus amigos.

Después de que Percy regreso, ella no pudo dejar de besarlo y abrazarlo mucho. Paul no entendía mucho, solo savia que Percy había tenido una misión súper peligrosa y que estaba vivo de milagro.

Pero Percy no regreso solo. Con él vino un pequeño niño de nombre Nico, hijo de Hades. Sally inmediatamente lo adopto como a un hijo más. Tanto es así que Paul en broma le preguntaba si tenía uno o dos hijastros.

Nico pasaba temporadas en el inframundo y otras en su casa. A Sally le encantaba tenerlo. Cada vez que lo veía con Percy los imaginaba como hermanos, ambos con el mismo color de cabello. Y cuando Thalía caía de sorpresa, Sally no podía evitar el tomarle muchas fotos a los tres.

Cuando Sally conoce a Rachel, la odia inmediatamente. Esa chica quiere a Percy para ella. Y Sally no permitiría que se llevaran a su hijo, además ella ya había aceptado compartir a Percy con Annabeth.

A regañadientes acepta que los acompañe a la playa. Luego se entera que dejo que su bebe se fuera volando en su alocado pegaso, Blackjack.

Sally siente que algo anda mal, por eso apresura a Paul para que la acompañe hasta donde su hijo esta.

De alguna forma se quedan dormidos y despiertan en plena batalla. Ambos se disponen a luchar para ayudar, Percy debe cumplir un papel más importante y ella no puede evitar pensar que podría ser la última vez que vería a su hijo. Aun así saca fuerzas y elimina algunos monstruos, se asegura de estar cerca de Nico. Si perdiera a los dos a la vez, ella no podría seguir. Se había acostumbrado a cuidar tanto de Nico que no podía pasar ni una semana sin saber nada del niño.

Al terminar la batalla y que su niño rechazara la divinidad, Sally piensa que llego el momento de paz. Que sus niños ya no tendrían que preocuparse por algún enemigo. Que podrían terminar de disfrutar su juventud.

Lamentablemente esa paz solo les dura dos meses. Después de eso su bebe desapareció por ocho largos meses. Durante ese tiempo Annabeth, Nico y Thalía la mantenían informada de todas las búsquedas que hacían para encontrarlo.

Una mañana Nico apareció en su cocina, le dijo que había encontrado a Percy en un campamento romano. Pero que no podía sacarlo de ahí porque había sido mandado por una diosa. Sally estuvo de acuerdo con él, no era sabio meterse en los asuntos de los dioses. Aun así no puedo evitar sentir cólera por aquella diosa que le robo a su bebe.

Sally pasó todo ese día con Nico. Al final el hijo de Hades le dice que tiene una misión sumamente importante que realizar y que probablemente no pueda comunicarse con ella por un tiempo. Sally acepta después de hacer prometer a Nico que regresara.

Pasaron unos cuantos días, antes de que escuchara un mensaje en su contestadora. Lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas al oír la voz de su hijo. Ella no puede dejar de agradecer a los dioses por mantenerlo con vida.

Un par de días después Annabeth se comunica con ella y le informa que irán por Percy, pero que antes de volver a casa deben completar una misión. Sally le suplica que se cuiden y que cuide de su bebe.

Los días siguen pasando y Sally se ha dado cuenta de que algo está mal.

En su sala hay dos cuadros, en uno están Percy, Nico y Thalía mientras que en el otro están Percy y Annabeth. Pero en el primer cuadro hay una mancha negra, como una sombra, encima de la imagen de Nico. Sally limpia la luna, día tras día y la angustia aumenta al no lograr desaparecer la sombra.

Una mañana Sally siente que algo anda mal, es un sentimiento más aterrador que la vez en que Percy casi murió.

Ella va corriendo a su sala y mira la foto de Nico, la mancha ha desaparecido. Sally respira tranquila pero entonces escucha un ruido como de algo rompiéndose. Mira a su costado y ve el cuadro de Percy y Annabeth. Antes de levantarlo vuelve a ver la foto donde sale Nico y ahoga un grito ante lo que ve. El cuadro se ha quiñado en la parte donde sale Percy sonriendo mientras que las imágenes de Nico y Thalía derramaban lágrimas y mostraban expresiones de absoluta tristeza.

Con rapidez levanta el otro cuadro y encuentra la luna rajada en ambos rostros. Tanto Percy como Annabeth tenían expresiones de terror absoluto y una fina capa negra cubría toda la foto, como si la oscuridad quisiera absorber a los ocupantes de la misma.

Sally sabe que esta vez nadie le dirá que se trata de un error. Esta vez nadie podría asegurarle que su bebe se encuentra a salvo.

Ella llora sin control y le suplica a Poseidón que proteja a su niño, que lo cuide y lo devuelva a ella. Le ruega a Hades que no se lo lleve, que no lo aleje de su lado. Le pide a Atenea que lo ayude a salir de donde este, que guie su camino y el de su hija. Finalmente le implora a Hera que le devuelva a su niño, que entienda su dolor de madre y traiga a su bebe de regreso, que no le arrebate a su familia.

Porque esos niños eran su familia, eran suyos. Percy, Annabeth, Thalía y Nico eran sus niños, sus bebes y ella no soportaría perderlos. No soportaría estar sin ellos.

Esa misma tarde, cuando Paul regreso del trabajo. Encontró a Sally llorando sobre dos fotos. En una podía ver los rostros sonrientes de Percy y sus primos mientras que en el otro estaban unos felices enamorados celebrando su cita en Paris.


End file.
